


Beautiful Wings

by What_the_em



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Angel! Castiel & New Angel! Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_the_em/pseuds/What_the_em
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fallen Angel! Castiel & New Angel! Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Wings

When Castiel peeled himself off the ground, he peered up warily at the sky. 

"My brothers." He mutters, staring the the angels falling.

"My family."

He placed his hand on his chest, feeling the unsteady beat of a heart. Footsteps proceeded towards him, and he opened his eyes. 

"Cas! Cas.." Sam breathes out, putting his hands on his knees." It’s Dean." 

My eyes shoot open wider. 

I have grown an unhealthy sentiment towards the hunter. I believe they call it..Love?   
Hmm. A ghost of a smile appears on my lips.

"He’s an angel." 

The process of becoming grace, well it’s probably the most excruciating thing I’ve ever been through. Images pass through my head of Dean being tortured in Hell, ripped by hell hounds. 

In the corner of my vision, I see the most beautiful, white wings I have ever seen. I gently push Sam’s shoulder over, and see Dean look down shyly, a blush appearing on his face. His eyes are an even brighter green, and his freckles stand out more than ever. 

"Hey Cas." He whispers, running a hand through his hair. 

I grip his arms and use one finger to tip his chin up. 

"What happened?" 

"Ezekiel happened! That son of a bitch is gonna pay." Sam interjects, trailing off. 

"It hurts." Dean whispered. He lifted off his shirt, where there were brands of Enochian symbols scorched into his back. He whimpers as he pulls his shirt back down, capturing me in a hug. 

"I finally understand." He mumbles into my torn coat. "But I did it. I did this, for you. They...they said if I was still human when you fell, you would die. My grace was keeping your heart beating. But the thing is." He said louder, stepping back, shocking both Sam and I.

"I would do it again in a heartbeat." He said, voice cracking. He looked me straight in the eye and said. 

"Only for you."

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

" He told me he adored me more than the guitar solo in his favorite song...and I think that's when we both fell in love"  
-JM


End file.
